The Truth
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: Emily/Hotch, Derek/Penelope, JJ/Reid match ups.  At the request of Angel N Darkness.  Still debating if it'll be OC/Rossi or OC/OC match up.  Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is at the request of Angel N Darkness. Hopefully you like it. Will need reviews to guide me to decided if the OC will end up with Rossi or another OC... Please Read and Review and as always I don't own CM, even though I'd love to.. JJ wouldn't be leaving!**

**3 Nicole 3**

Hotch looked up from his mountain of paper work. JJ was in the doorway.

"Yes, JJ?" Hotch went back to signing reports that needed to be handed in. He was now doing more of it since Strauss had been reassigned… thanks to David Rossi's clout. "Do we have a new case?"

"No sir. Uh the team and I would like you to come with us tonight to celebrate."

"Celebrate what JJ?" Hotch wasn't in a celebratory mood. Jessica was making life difficult with Jack. He was trying to get full custody and Jessica was making it living hell for him.

"Well, Strauss's reassignment." JJ whispered.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Hotch put down his pen.

"It was Emily's idea." JJ sighed. "Sir, Hotch. That woman put this team through hell. I think it's only fair we celebrate that she's been sent to the other side of the continent… to keep tabs on illegal Russians crossing the Strait."

"I don't know if it's appropriate." Hotch was really not in the mood. He had gotten part of Strauss's job, the other had been assigned to two other agents, trying to ease into a new system.

"Hotch. Please. Just come. Don't have fun… have fun… whatever. Just come." JJ pleaded. Emily had begged her to do this. Morgan had laughed.

"Who's all going?"

"Dave, that new Agent, uh Nikki, Derek, Penelope, Me, and even Spencer's coming. Come on, boss. I know you're going through hell. We all know it. We want to help you, but you don't let us in." JJ was getting pissed. She was starting to think she'd have to drug him to get him to join them.

"Where are we going and when?" Hotch knew JJ was right. He was also lucky that it wasn't his night with Jack, otherwise this would add more fuel to the fire with Jessica.

"We're meeting at Capitol Lounge at about 8."

"We've never gone there before." Hotch was suspicious.

"Morgan suggested it. They offer full menu, drinks, and dancing." JJ smiled.

"I'm not dancing JJ." Hotch put his foot down.

"We're just asking you to come for the supper and drinks. Just come and have fun for once."

"Fine." Hotch went back to finishing this paperwork. Strauss's transfer to Alaska was at the worst time, but JJ did have a point. That woman had put the team through hell. Him and Emily especially. Emily.

He set his mind to thinking of her smile and her scent. He loved her. He knew that. He had loved her many years ago. He had loved her when he first laid eyes on her when he was on her mother's security detail all those years ago. He remembered how that smile haunted him all those years after he had left Ambassador Prentiss's detail. He tried blocking them out. Heck he had married Hailey. He had loved Hailey too, but it wasn't the same thing. He wondered if Emily remembered that one night, the night she had first openly seduced him. He remembered it clearly. It was the one thing that somehow managed to haunt him, all these years later. He'd ask her sometime. Maybe, if he had the courage too.

**The Team**

"Hotch agreed to come." JJ approached the rest of the team in the lobby of the Hoover Building.

Emily secretly did a happy dance, while the others looked to JJ in shock. She was determined to bring Hotch back into a world of light, love and happiness. She had loved him for a long time. No matter who she dated or slept with, she had always imagined that he was Aaron Hotchner. She remembered the night right before she went back to Yale. She had told him the truth about her feelings. She had looked at him, then kissed him. He had kissed her back… The next morning they had awoken to the rising sun over the balcony of her room. Aaron had apologized and left, his face cherry red. Emily had been hurt, but she knew that no matter what he said Agent Aaron Hotchner loved her too.

"What's with you Em?" Morgan looked at his co-worker.

"What you mean?" Emily asked innocently, praying that he and the others hadn't seen her little dance.

"I think he means your little joyous dance." Spencer pointed out.

"Shit!" Emily blushed. "You weren't supposed to see that!"

"Emily?" Dave walked to the agent who was much like a daughter to him.

"I think she likes Hotch." The newest member of their team, Nikki, said, much without thinking.

"Great. The newbie knows me better than my own team." Emily hit her forehead with her palm. "Yes. Okay, there… I said it."

"Yes what Emily?" Morgan teased her.

"I like Hotch." Emily was as red as a cherry.

"Emily," Dave smiled. "It's perfectly normal. You've known him a long time."

"Yea. So? He doesn't feel the same way as me." Emily pouted.

"Em, gumdrop. Pouting isn't attractive." Garcia smiled. "Now, us girls are going shopping and you guys are going to get ready. Meet us there by 7:30."

"I told Hotch 8." JJ was worried.

"That's fine. He'll be early. It's Hotch, remember?" Reid joked.

"Ok. We'll meet you there." Dave grabbed Reid and pulled him away from the other women.

"Reid, go get the cake." Morgan commanded.

"Why me?"

"Because, we said so." Morgan and Dave replied as they walked to Dave's SUV.

"They are so weird." Reid thought to himself as he went to his beat up car. He was still refusing to drive the standard SUV, just as he refused to wear matching socks.

**The Girls**

"So, uh, what's with the Boss." Nikki asked.

"Long story." JJ answered. "He's been through hell and back and he still wants to work at the BAU. And though Emily won't admit it, he loves her. We all see it, but sadly both of them are too stubborn or scared to admit it to the other."

"Oh." Nikki laughed. "Both of them? Emily doesn't seem to hide her feelings about him that much."

"When she's around us, no. When she's around him, she's like the Middle East denying nuclear weapons." Pen smiled.

"Where is she?" JJ looked around.

"Being stubborn in the change room. I made her try on a very, very sexy outfit." Pen giggled.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"Ask Emily." Penelope went off in search of an outfit for herself to drive Derek crazy.

"Em? You ok in there?" JJ asked.

"I'm not coming out!" Emily growled through the curtain.

"Don't make me open that curtain myself." JJ cried out. She was tired and hormonal. She wasn't about to let PMS ruin her date though. The team was oblivious to her and Spence together, well almost everyone. Somehow the new one had caught on to everything. She was new and but she was good.

"I'm not going out in public in this… this…" Em was hyperventilating.

"This what?" Nikki approached. She had pickout a deep purple but shimmery low cut top and a pair of tight black slacks with matching accented earrings, necklace and bracelet.

"This hooker's outfit!" Emily screeched.

The curtain was quickly pulled aside. There stood Emily in a tight black miniskirt, thigh high leather boots that laced up, and a bright red and black corset.

"Holy…" JJ whistled.

"Aaron is not going to not notice you in that." Nikki laughed.

"I feel like a whore!" Emily looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror.

"You're gorgeous. Now it's already paid for." Pen smiled deviantly.

"By who?" Emily looked at the price tags. "This outfit is about 1000 bucks, easily."

"David Rossi." Garcia giggled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Emily sat on the bench next to JJ.

"No, your not. Because as much as you say you hate him, you thank him, because he did you a favor, and he's bringing you and Aaron closer together." Nikki approached carrying her bag, as well as JJ's.

"Why are we all getting outfits?" JJ looked suspiciously at her bag.

"Because SSA Rossi commanded everyone to have new 'sexy' outfits." Penelope smirked.

"What do you two have planned?" JJ glared at her.

"None of your business. Just know that Hotch is going to be confessing his feeling to Em, I'm going to get Derek good, you're going to actually admit your feelings for Reid and Dave has something special for our newest member."

"Penelope!" JJ chased her out of the store with Nikki on her tail.

"Great. Thanks guys!" Emily shouted after them. The store was empty. The clerks were in the back doing inventory, since it was so close to closing time. "Leave me to figure out how the hell to get out of this contraption." She muttered under her breath.

She looked at herself in the mirror some more. She tried styling her hair. She began to see herself. Hair partially up, with curls. Her lips painted vibrant red, with smoky eye shadow. She imagined what Hotch would say to her. She imagined him kissing her and saying those three words that had evaded him all those years ago. Her fantasy was interrupted when the manager came to ask if she needed help because the store was closing for the night. She nodded changed, left the store with her new outfit and prayed that Hotch would finally express his true feelings for her. She was so fed up of this empty feeling. She wanted to go back to that night. She finally caught up with the others. They had Pen cornered begging for mercy from their fiendish tickling.

"Are we going to get ready or what?" Emily sighed.

The girls turned to her in shock. "Em?"

"Let's just go and get this over with before I change my mind. Pen, you do my make-up, and Nikki do my hair please?"

"Sure thing." The two nodded.

"What's my job?" JJ asked.

"Keep reminding me why I'm doing this again." Emily sighed as she hopped in the driver's seat of the SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Well, another chapter… and I'm not sure how you're liking **__**it. Please Read and review! It means so much to me, to know if I'm doing a good job or not. And please give me your advice or opinions on what you'd like to see next***_

_***Nicole***_

_**The Girls**_

Emily was going to be the last one to get ready, for two reasons.

"Why am I the last one to get ready?" She whined.

"Because first off..." Pen lifted two fingers in the air. "We don't want you to suffocate in the corset because your still hyperventilating."

"Secondly," JJ came from the bathroom. "We want to perfect our masterpiece… you!"

"Guys… seriously." Em whined.

"No whining." Nikki reappeared hot curling iron in hand. "It's not attractive, and its defying the point of what tonight's really all about."

The other BAU females looked to her in shock.

"Uh, Nikki?" Pen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you the female version of Reid?" Garcia laughed. She couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

"NO!" Nikki blushed.

"I think she is." Emily smiled slyly.

"Watch what you say to her Em," JJ laughed. "She's the one who'll have a hot curling iron next to your head."

"Ah, shit." Em hung her head.

"Into the chair, Agent Prentiss." Nikki pointed at the chair in the middle of the room, with no chance of Emily being able to catch her reflection in one of Pen's many mirrors.

"I can't see what you're doing to me?" She looked in horror at the much younger member of their team.

"Nope. This is your punishment for whining so much. No peaking, or I burn your ears!"

"JJ? Penelope? DO SOMETHING!" Emily cried out.

"We are… we're watching."

They sat on Pen's circular bed and watched Nikki transform the usually strict Emily, into a "sex kitten", as Pen had put it.

"Guys, seriously I know how to have fun… without looking like a stripper." Emily pleaded from the chair.

"I'm just about done! And trust me, you don't look like a stripper!" Nikki cursed as a curl refused to stay where she had placed it. "Emily, if you'd stop being so stubborn, you're hair would be cooperating. Please. Stop fighting us. This is for your own good, and ours too."

"What do you mean?" Emily was curious.

"Because, as long as you and Aaron keep up this stupid mating dance…" Nikki was wielding the curling iron like a sabre. "We're all going to suffer. He smiles around you, even though you don't notice it. He's better when he's around here. Fuck! You people are just too damned stubborn."

JJ and Garcia just gaped at her. "Where are you from again?" JJ asked.

"Montana. Daddy and Mama are both gone now though." Nikki finished the hair. She looked at Emily. "Perfect!"

"You're from Montana?" Emily asked. She turned the chair around, and faced the others. "Did Montana here do a good job?"

"Hey!" Nikki complained.

"Hey, Nikki, Montana is a good nickname around here. Take it as a compliment. And Em, it's not good…" Pen left her hanging. JJ went and got the mirror.

"It's amazing!" JJ finished Pen's thought.

Emily looked at herself in the mirror. He normally pin-straight hair was in soft curls, some piled on her head, while the others flowed loosely to her shoulders. "Oh, my God!" Emily exclaimed. "Nikki, wow!"

"Thanks." Nikki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where'd you learn that stuff?" Emily looked to Nikki.

The newest member blushed. "Nowhere. I just go with it."

"You did great. Now let Pen do the make-up." JJ smiled.

Penelope set to work. Emily had no idea what this woman was doing to her anymore. There were so many bottles and containers and tubes.

"Pen, is all of this really necessary?"

"Yes, gumdrop. If I don't do it right, the makeup will smudge and you'll be a smudge instant of a shinning star." Pen began applying a lotion to Prentiss's face. "Now hold still so I can moisturize."

"Emily seems to be afraid of all of this." Nikki noted.

"Well, around here, the Agents don't have much of a personal life. Or we didn't until last week." JJ turned to her.

"Because of that Strauss woman?"

"Yep. That woman tried ruining Aaron and Emily so many times. Now that she's gone, maybe we'll actually let our hair down once in a while… so to speak."JJ smiled.

Nikki did a once over in the mirror. She was new to the team, she had no idea what was all planned other than convincing Hotch to finally admit to his feelings for Emily. Dave and Morgan were both being suspicious and so was Penelope, but who was she to judge. She was only 21, but as the Director of the FBI had said, she was a prodigy. Maybe that's what they had meant by "she was like Reid".

JJ fixed her lipstick. She was deep in thought. Until Emily tapped her on the shoulder. "JJ, I'd like to see what Pen did to me."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." JJ moved from the mirror.

Emily stared at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Her eyelids were now a smoky mix of purples and greys, bringing out her deep chocolate eyes. A black eyeliner really had made them pop. She had a slight shimmer on her cheeks and her lips were now a vibrant red. She examined them closely, she recognized the shade. It was the same red stars in the 1940's and 1950's wore. Pen had glammed her up to resemble a 1940's Hollywood starlet. She turned and faced them. "What do you think?"

"Oh…my…god Em!" JJ smiled. "Aaron really won't know what hit him."

"You think so?" Emily looked in the mirror again. She hardly recognized herself.

"Em, I wouldn't do what I did unless I knew that Hotch wouldn't jump at the chance to admit his feelings to you." Penelope put her hands on her hips.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry." Em put up her hands in defence.

"Now, let's get you into the outfit and head out. It's 6:45 already."

Nikki helped Emily put the corset on, while Penelope tied her into it. JJ helped her slip on the boots. Once she was all done up, they stepped back and looked at the Emily Prentiss that now stood in front of them.

"Hotch is going to fall on his ass." Nikki laughed.

"Oh, don't you laugh just yet." Pen looked at her and JJ with an evil look in her eye. "You two aren't safe yet either."

With that, the four woman exited Penelope's house and headed for Capitol Lounge.

_**The Men**_

"Dave, do the others know what you all have planned?" Derek looked up from tying his shoes.

"Look, those girls are like daughters to me. I want them all to be happy."

"So playing matchmaker is making them happy?"

"Morgan, you and Penelope are already happy, I don't need to worry about her as much, unless you hurt her." If looks could kill, Derek Morgan would've been full of holes.

"Don't worry 'dad'." Derek smiled. "I love Penelope. I won't hurt her. If I do, I'll hand you my own gun and you can shoot me."

"I won't worry about it. I know you won't hurt Penelope. And I would've appreciated it, if you had mentioned that ring box before you asked her." Dave pointed to the obvious box shape in Derek's pocket.

"Right. Dave, can I ask your permission to marry Penelope?"

"Of course." Dave laughed. "And by the look on your face, you also talked to her brothers."

"I called them before we left work today."

"And?" Dave looked at him eagerly.

"I was approved."

"Good. Now let's go."

"Hey guys." A voice surprised them from the doorway.

Aaron Hotchner stood in Dave's doorway. He was in jeans and a white dress shirt. His sunglasses were in his shirt pocket. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top two buttons weren't done up.

"Uh Hotch?" Dave asked.

"Dave, I was told I needed to unwind." Hotch allowed one of his oh so rare smiles.

"Then lets go men." Derek stood up and put his arms around his two best friends and headed out to the Capitol Lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the **song** used in this chapter or the ones that will be used in future chapters... as much as I would love to own Rossi or Jason Aldean... I can't... so fantasize I will... oh right yea... Here's the next chapter of "The Truth". Enjoy!**_

_***Nicole***_

_**Dave's SUV**_

Dave was waiting for Hotch to settle in the passenger seat. "You okay Hotch?"

"Yeah. Why?" came the reply.

"Because you're fidgeting." Derek pointed out from the back seat.

Neither Aaron or Derek were comfortable sitting in passenger seats. Both of them were accustomed to be in the driver's seat. Little did they know that it was all part of David Rossi's plan to get them unsettled and off their game before getting them there. Dave had been through hell and back in relationships. There had been one that haunted him for over 20 years, but now that he was over relationships period, he was going to help make his friends lives a lot happier.

"So are you, so your point there Derek?" Rossi laughed.

"Why are you driving, Dave?" Hotch asked. "You never drive otherwise."

"That's because I'm used to being told where to go and what to do, and this time, it's your guys' turn to sit back, relax and when the time comes… take orders." Dave was serious on that last part. He knew that Derek was going to be getting that part sooner than Hotch, but still, he expected Aaron Hotchner to stop being a statue and just live life again. He wasn't just a g-man anymore. He was human. He needed to re-learn that aspect of his life. Otherwise, Hotch and everyone around him that loves him, would lose themselves in the abyss that he now found himself in. Dave reached for the volume controls that were built into the steering wheel of his Denali. Country music began to play in the vehicle.

Derek looked up from his hands. "Rossi? Country, seriously man?"

"It's a consequence of driving up from Georgia with our latest recruit." Dave laughed.

"I thought Nikki was from Montana?" Hotch asked.

"She is, but when we recruited her it was from GSU." Rossi smiled. He remembered that day, and there was still something about her. He would get it eventually.

"I don't see what's so special about her." Derek pointed out. "Our team is full."

"She's a prodigy. She ranked at the top of the tests. The Director ordered us to recruit her." Hotch sighed. "Plus our team isn't as full. I won't be able to do as many cases on site with you as before. Since Strauss was reassigned, I'm taking on many of her responsibilities. I'll go once in a while, but you're going to need more than me once in a while than anything."

"So we get a 21 year old prodigy from GSU to replace all of the years of experience you have?" Morgan questioned. He liked Nikki and all, but she wasn't Hotch.

"No, you get her and a transfer agent from Texas. He's meeting us at Capitol Lounge." David smiled. His plan was falling into place.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get the to make sure Reid didn't ruin the cake." Derek was a little miffed but his night was going to be getting better soon.

"Cake?" Hotch asked curiously.

"You'll see once we get there." Dave smiled. It wasn't the same cake that Derek was thinking about either.

Dave turned up the volume and "Keep the Girl" by Jason Aldean blared through the speakers.

****"_This life is full of choices_**

**_Hard to make one_**

**_All the voices in my head_**

**_Those blue eyes I'm in love with_**

**_Or that highway which ever I pick_**

**_There'll be regrets_**

**_I go one way I lose everything_**

**_I go the other way same thing_**

**_I'm torn and it's tearing me apart_**

**_I want to go but I don't want to break her heart_**

**_Like a sword with a double edge blade_**

**_It's gonna cut deep either way_**

**_This little town, that big old world_**

**_Chase the dream or keep the girl_**

**_More than once I packed it all up_**

**_But I break down blame it on the truck_**

**_Just couldn't go_**

**_Just wanna be out there making my mark_**

**_Lay down every night in her arms_**

**_I'm torn and it's tearing me apart_**

**_I want to go but I don't want to break her heart_**

**_Like a sword with a double edge blade_**

**_It's gonna cut deep either way_**

**_This little town, that big old world_**

**_Chase the dream or keep the girl_**

**_I don't know why I can't have it all_**

**_Need to tear down that wall_**

**_Between this little town, that big old world_**

**_Go chase my dream and keep the girl_**

**_I'm torn and it's tearing me apart_**

**_I want to go but I don't want to break her heart_**

**_Like a sword with a double edge blade_**

**_It's gonna cut deep either way_**

**_This little town, that big old world_**

**_Chase my dream and keep the girl_**

**_I want it all, keep the girl, hey"**_**

Aaron listened to words closely. It was true. That's exactly how he felt. _"Fuck"_ He thought to himself. _"Why? Why the hell did I wait so long to admit this to __myself? She probably doesn't remember that night. The night that I knew I loved her. But no, what did I do? I ran away. I didn't see her again until a few years ago. I didn't even bother to look her up. I'm an idiot. I love her. I should've done something."_

Praying to God he wasn't too late, Aaron Hotchner swore that tonight he was going to tell Emily Prentiss what he should have told her when she was headed off to Yale.

They were close to the Capitol Lounge now. He would do it. Just now he had to build that essential thing… courage to tell her.

_**The Girls**_

"How did women wear these things back in the day?" Emily asked.

"They wanted a tiny waist, so they just sucked it up." Nikki joked. But it was true. "The corset was designed to narrow the waist, accentuate the hips and breasts… hence the expression… 'hourglass figure.'"

"She is a female version of Reid." JJ joked. She was so not feeling hot right now. She looked it but she was nervous. There was news that had to be announced, and she wasn't comfortable just yet to announce it.

"I am not!" Nikki looked at the others helplessly as Pen drove to the club Dave and her had chosen.

"It's okay. We all have our quirks… now we just have duplicates of Reid. One female and one male… it's like Noah's Ark." Emily laughed.

"Next thing you know… Rossi's going to be Noah and matching us up two by two to save the BAU." JJ laughed.

"_So little do you know…"_ Pen thought to herself and she pulled into an open stall. She put the Denali in 'Park' and looked around. _"Good, Dave and the others aren't here yet. Time to sneak in the prizes for tonight."_

The girls got out and went to their reserved table and waited for the men to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was fidgeting and it was driving Penelope Garcia nuts. "Gumdrop!" Pen exclaimed. We've been in here for 5 minutes; you've got guys breaking their necks to see you! You're fine! Stop fidgeting!"

"I am not fidgeting." Em replied defensively.

"Yes, you are." Reid's voice made her jump from her skin.

"Reid!" Emily shouted. "Don't ever do that to me again. You damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Emily, that would be physically impossible to scare someone so badly that they suffer a coronary infarction." Reid replied in his usual manner.

"Reid, I don't think that's what she meant." Nikki looked up from her Bellini.

"Spence, did you get the cake?" JJ changed the subject. She didn't want the two brainiacs going at it through the entire evening.

"Yes Jenn, I did. It's in the freezer in the kitchen. The bartender already knew about it." Reid asked the last part more than stated it.

Jennifer Jareau blushed. He had only started calling her Jenn a few weeks ago. It was his pet name for her, just like Spence was his. She hoped that the rest of the group that had gathered didn't notice the obvious red tinge that now surely covered her cheeks.

She wasn't so lucky. Pen had caught the red tinge out the corner of her eye. _"So our little JJ and Reid. Rossi is a God amongst profilers. I'll tell him the good news when he gets here." _Just then her cell beeped. It was a text from Rossi telling her that all of them were now there, including Hotch. He was sending them in ahead, and wanted her to meet him in the parking lot. She got up and excused herself to go to the ladies' room. She snuck back through the kitchen; luckily Dave and her had planned this out like D-Day.

"Well?" Dave asked when Pen finally got to him.

"They all have their outfits, and their knockouts. You may need to flash your credentials though, there are a couple of creeps that are looking at Em and Nikki as if they were T-bone steaks." Pen smiled.

"Good that's what I want. Now the transfer agent is here. He may be one of those 'creeps' you're talking about. I've made sure he's in on the plan. He's going to end up with Nikki at the end of it all, though he asked me if he could. He knew her through some of her work at GSU or something. He's a good agent, and he'll work right into our plan. He'll get Emily up on stage to dance with him… during karaoke. You did get that set up, right?" Dave asked. They were acting as if it was a secret invasion mission and the President himself had assigned them to it.

"Yes, everything. Is Hotch going to go for it?" Pen asked worriedly.

"He will. There was a song on the radio on the way in, and the whole time it played, he was thinking about something." Dave smiled. "Thank you, by the way for requesting it."

"I didn't get a chance Dave." Pen looked at him in confusion.

"Okay then. That's just a little weird but anyhow." Dave followed Pen in the back way. "How's the cake?"

"Frozen. It's all set super agent Rossi. Sit back and enjoy our little show… I think it will be very eventful."

"You have no idea." Rossi laughed.

_**The table at Capitol Lounge**_

"Over here guys!" Nikki waved as she saw Morgan and Hotch enter the lounge.

"Hotch is here already?" JJ was surprised. She hadn't expected him to make an on time appearance. And obviously that's what everyone else was thinking, because Emily's jaw was dropped.

Morgan looked around. "Where's my baby girl at?"

"She's in the powder room." Reid smiled. He was quite comfortable in this situation. He was close to JJ, and so far, their relationship had managed to remain secret. Though, who knew how long that would last.

"Ah. She doesn't need to powder up. She's beautiful, always." Morgan laughed.

Hotch was standing back, away from the rest of the group. He looked around, compared to them, he was dressed like a bum. He was in jeans and a crisp white shirt. Dave was in a white dress shirt, dress pants (something Hotch hadn't seen in ages) and a sports jacket. Morgan was in a crisp shirt, and suit, sans tie. Even Reid was in a sports jacket. He then looked to his female co-workers. JJ was in a mint green mandarin style dress. It went to just above the knee and the slit went halfway up her thigh. It was very fitted and it left nothing to the imagination. Penelope who was just now approaching the group from the washrooms, was in a vibrant peacock patterned dress, matching feather in her blonde hair. Nikki, a woman he and Dave both considered like a daughter, was in a very low cut purple shimmery top that accentuated every curve, with tight pants that flared from the knee down. The jewelry matched it to a tee. Hotch thought the outfit was something right out of the 60's or 70's. Then he finally saw Emily. She stood up to hug Dave. His breath caught. She was a vision. Her figure was well accentuated by the red and black silk corset that hugged the curve of her breasts and narrowed her already narrow waist to show she definitely had womanly curves she hid beneath FBI issued garb. When she stepped away from the table, he swore his jaw dropped. The skirt was only to mid-thigh, and with a slight slit, that he swore would rip if she bent too much in one way, and it was skin tight, but moved with some flexibility. The boots were definitely not something that Emily just had lying around her closet. They were black leather that shined even in the dim light that filled the Capitol lounge. They were thigh high and were laced from ankle to top of the boot. Her hair wasn't pin straight for once, soft curls framed her face.

"Hi Hotch." Emily said softly as she approached him.

"Emily. Wow. You look amazing." He managed to stutter.

In the background, the rest of the team was snickering. They knew they had their boss right where they wanted him. Pen leaned in to Dave. "Well boss? Do the outfits meet your approval?"

"That they do, Miss Garcia, but how the hell did you manage to get JJ or Emily into them?"

"Blackmail." Penelope laughed.

This brought a smile to David Rossi's face. It was about time this team finally had something to celebrate about. They sat at the table, ensuring that everyone was matched up, an empty seat remained next to Nikki who was sitting at Dave's right side.

Nikki looked to Dave. "Hey, Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Who's this seat for?" She asked curiously. She was catching on to what the older profiler had in mind for everyone, but she had no idea as to who he was planning on matching her up.

"He'll be by after we eat. He was delayed in traffic." Dave lied smoothly, knowing the secret weapon was sitting at the bar, waiting for Dave's signal.

The team ordered drinks and food. The conversation was light and filled with hopes and dreams that were being brought out in light of being brought out from under Erin Strauss's shadow. Dave and Penelope watched as Aaron and Emily interacted, but it wasn't what they wanted. Dave signaled their waitress. "Can you bring me a double scotch on the rocks please?" Luckily, the whole lounge was in on the plan, so she went, ordered Dave's drink but made sure his secret weapon was in ear shot, to get the signal that he was needed now.

A loud whoop came from the area of the stage, which they were seated right in front of. A tall, blond haired man stood there and took the mic. "Y'all ready for karaoke night?"

A cheer erupted from the crowd. Dave smiled into his drink. Perfect.

The very handsome man spoke again once the cheers died down. "Now, I know that this bar usually doesn't do country… but I'm from Texas, so I begged for some country songs. And since I begged, I get to go first. Now, I need a couple lovely females to come and join me on stage. If I'm going to make a fool of myself, I want some lovely dancers."

Emily was suspicious of all this. Suddenly the stage light flooded their table. The man was pointing to her, and Nikki to join him on stage. Emily flushed. Nikki got up and went to Emily's side of the table.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked harshly.

"Taking you with me." Nikki said. "Just come on. Loosen up, Em."

Emily reluctantly got out of the chair, then thought to herself. _"If Hotch sees this, maybe he'll stop being such a clam and open up bout his feelings… if not I'm killing Dave and Garcia!"_

Once Nikki and Emily were on stage, the man asked their names. His accent wasn't thick but it was there. The man was a Texan. "I'm Nikki, and that's Emily." Nikki quickly pointed out. She had an idea of what was going on, and whether this was Dave's surprise for her or not, she thought he was cute, so she was going to flirt away. The man smiled and signaled to the bartender to hit it. The opening chords to "She's Country" by Jason Aldean filled the bar.

The man's voice was deep but oh did it suit the song.

"_**You boys ever met a real country girl? **_

_**Talkin', true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl **_

_**She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck **_

_**Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up **_

_**She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama **_

_**She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach **_

_**With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all **_

_**Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **_

_**She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, **_

_**That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country **_

_**Brother she's country **_

_**A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town **_

_**Honey dripping honey from the hollerin' Kentucky, getcha flippin' kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie, **_

_**She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover **_

_**Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, **_

_**Brother she's all **_

_**Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **_

_**She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, **_

_**That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country **_

_**Nothin' but country **_

_**(Thick southern drawl) **_

_**(Sexy swing and walk) **_

_**(Aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now) **_

_**Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **_

_**Nothin' but country **_

_**Yea yea yeaaa **_

_**She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots **_

_**She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays, **_

_**That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country **_

_**Yea she's nothing but country **_

_**She's all about the country **_

_**From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country."**_

Throughout the song, Emily was dancing very closely to the man. Nikki kept her distance but let loose anyhow. Emily could see Hotch's face get red. It was working, whether this was part of the plan or not. She could see him grinding his teeth. As the song came to a close, the other man pulled Emily right up against him and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM or Jason Aldean or his songs… though they are my inspiration right now. Enjoy!**

_As the song came to a close, the other man pulled Emily right up against him and kissed her. _

Emily pulled back a little, in shock. This was different. She flushed deep crimson. She walked off the stage and sat at the table. Hotch just glared at the younger man. No words could escape his clenched teeth. He looked to Dave. Dave just shrugged his shoulders and gave him the look of "If you want her, do something about it, because that guy seems to be putting the moves on her pretty good." Hotch didn't know what to do.

"Thank y'all ladies for your help." He drawled. He then took Nikki's hand and helped her down. He guided her back to her seat, gave her a quick kiss and disappeared into the throng of people that now filled Capitol Lounge. Nikki was smiling a million watt smile. Emily was as red as a tomato and if Hotch were a little animated character, steam would coming out of his ears. Hotch got up, and the whole table thought he was going to go deck the tall Texan stranger. Instead he went to the bar. After talking to the bartender for a few minutes, Aaron Hotchner nodded and went to the stage. He looked at the crowd, but his vision focused on Emily, the one woman he had loved for the past 10 years, if not longer.

Hotch took a deep breath in. "I should have done something about this sooner. I'm sorry." He nodded to the bartender who hit a few buttons on his computer and music began to play.

Hotch's voice shook the first few notes "_**Tell 'em all I'm on vacation**_

_**Say I went to visit friends**_

_**That you ain't heard or seen from me in quite a while**_

_**When they ask you where I've been**_

_**Tell 'em I'm out on the West Coast**_

_**Where it don't ever rain**_

_**And that I'm probably doing fine**_

_**Just don't tell 'em I've gone crazy**_

_**That I'm still strung out over you**_

_**Tell 'em anythin' you want to**_

_**Just don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**Tell 'em all I'm out in Vegas**_

_**Blowin' every dollar I ever made**_

_**Tell 'em that I must be into somethin' bad for me**_

_**'Cause I sure lost a lot of weight**_

_**Tell 'em I'm out on the road**_

_**With some old rock and roll band**_

_**Living like a gypsy can**_

_**Just don't tell 'em I've gone crazy**_

_**That I'm still strung out over you**_

_**Tell 'em anythin' you want to**_

_**Just don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**The truth is that I'm askin' you to lie**_

_**And we both know that it ain't right**_

_**But if you ever loved me**_

_**Please have some mercy on me**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Tell 'em anything you want to**_

_**Just don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**_

_**I still need you**_

_**Yeah, that's the truth**_

_**I still love you**_

_**Baby, that's the truth"**_

Emily listened as Hotch's deep voice sang the lyrics. Then it hit her. He loved her. That was the whole point. He was trying to find a way to tell her, and this was it. Emily bolted from the table and ran up to the stage, as fast as her outfit would permit. She threw herself at him as the last few notes played out. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. At first Hotch was in shock, but the relaxed into the kiss. He dropped the mic and pulled Emily in tightly against him. He kissed her back and as her mouth opened slightly, he allowed his tongue to mingle with hers. The bar erupted in cheers and hollers. When the couple finally broke apart for air, Dave shouted. "It's about god damned time!"

Emily and Aaron were smiling. They walked off stage, arm in arm. They returned to the table. Everyone was applauding.

Emily leaned in and whispered in Hotch's ear. "I never stopped loving you! I still remember that night… 10 years ago."

Hotch looked at her. "You still remember that night?"

"I never forgot it. It's what got me through college and the hell we've been through. One memory through all the darkness."

This brought a smile to Hotch's lips. "I never forgot it either sweetheart. I think it's about time we make more memories."

Emily blushed again. "Just tell me when and where boss man."

"Uh hmm" Dave coughed. "Whenever you're done?"

"Sorry Dave." It was Hotch's turn to blush.

Dave pointed to the stage. Derek Morgan was now standing at the mic and he was waiting to say something. "Uh, I don't do country, usually but tonight I'll make an exception. This goes out to my baby girl, Penelope Garcia, can you please come join me on stage?"

Penelope looked up from her martini. "What did he just say?"

"That he would like you to join him on stage." Reid replied taking a sip from his rum and coke. It was the first time anyone on the team had seen him drink.

Pen got up and took Derek's hand as he led her to the chair he had on the stage. Once she was seated he got on one knee and began to serenade her with "Don't Give Up on Me."

"_**I don't to church enough**_

_**I curse out loud, I drink too much**_

_**I'm more of a sinner than a saint**_

_**Got a dusty Bible on my shelf**_

_**I just pick it up when I need help**_

_**Lord know there's a lot I need to change**_

_**And I want to, baby, you make me want to**_

_**You tie the knot**_

_**When I'm at the end of my rope**_

_**You never stop believin' in me**_

_**When I don't know who I am**_

_**Or what I'm supposed to be**_

_**I don't give you no good reason**_

_**But baby, don't give up on me**_

_**I've smoke my last cigarette**_

_**At least a hundred times I bet**_

_**I guess I'll just keep quittin' til' it sticks**_

_**But for all the things I've failed to do**_

_**I've never failed at lovin' you**_

_**We both know I can't grant your every wish**_

_**But I want to, baby, you make me want to**_

_**You tie the knot**_

_**When I'm at the end of my rope**_

_**You never stop believin' in me**_

_**When I don't know who I am**_

_**Or what I'm supposed to be**_

_**I don't give you no good reason**_

_**But baby, don't give up on me**_

_**You tie the knot**_

_**When I'm at the end of my rope**_

_**You never stop believin' in me**_

_**When I don't know who I am**_

_**Or what I'm supposed to be**_

_**I don't give you no good reason**_

_**But baby, don't give up on me"**_

At the end, Derek put the mic down and pulled out the small box that had been burning a hole in his pocket all night.

Tears began to form in Penelope's eyes. "Derek." She whispered.

"Baby girl, ever since you walked in the doors of the BAU, I've loved you. Through everything we've been through. Our fights, petty arguments and my stupid stunts, you've been there for me. You're my god given solace. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" He asked as opened the box.

Penelope just stared at the ring. She then looked up at him and kissed him deeply.

"I guess that's a yes." Nikki laughed as Derek slid the ring onto Pen's left ring finger.

"You've made me a happy man Penelope."

"Always, my chocolate god. Always." She kissed him.

They returned to the table. With everything that had passed, JJ was starting to think she should maybe open up herself. She clinked her glass of sparkling water with a fork. "Uh guys?"

They all turned to face her. She smiled. "Uh, if you haven't already noticed, Reid and I have been spending a lot of time together. And, well, I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you this in private first, but I'm pregnant."

The whole team just gawked at her. Reid looked up in shock. "Jenn?"

"I just found out. I thought it was PMS, but yeah I'm going to be a mom again, and Henry's is going to have a little brother or sister." A tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Jenn." Reid stood up. "Don't cry, please. I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm sorry Reid."

"Jennifer, I love you. I'm happy, just a little shocked." Reid pulled her close. "It's going to be ok. We're all going to be perfect."

JJ looked up at him, and that was when he bent down ever so slightly and kissed her.

The table erupted in more cheers. "Congrats you two. Saves me a lot of work." Dave laughed.

Nikki looked around. Everyone else was matched up. She looked down at her hands. It was like being back in high school. Everyone else was happy and in love, and here she was, alone again. Dave was a great profiler, and maybe in time he'd be able to find her someone special too.

Dave looked at his newest "daughter". He could see she was upset. He knew that sadly this would be a side effect. Hopefully, secret weapon was on his way. He didn't want to see her sad.

"I have a cake here, at the request of one David Rossi?" a Texan drawl made Nikki jump.

"Right here Mitch." Dave pointed to the center of the table.

The tall, blond hair, blue-eyed Texan was standing right next to Nikki. "Sure thing boss." He put a circular cake in the center of the table. On it was the face of a clock and with the hands pointed at midnight. The words "It's about time!" were under the hands. The team broke out in fits of laughter.

"Gotcha!" Dave laughed heartily. "I needed someway to get you people to lighten up. The wicked witch is gone. Now live life!"

Nikki looked in shock as the handsome stranger sat in the empty seat next to her. He looked to Dave.

"Everyone, meet SSA Mitchell Daughtry. Our transfer from Texas and newest member of the team."

"Pleasure to meet y'all. Especially you Miss Montgomery. I read your papers from GSU." He took Nikki's hand and kissed it. "I couldn't wait to meet you."

Nikki flushed crimson. "Pleasure Mitchell."

"Mitch please and everyone dig in, before that cake melts and we have to lick it off the table." Mitch laughed. Plates were passed around and the cake was devoured. Once everything was gone and clean. Music played and a dance floor was revealed. The group took off, leaving Mitch, Dave and Nikki at the table alone.

"Nikki, would you do me the honor of a dance?" Mitch stood and offered her his hand.

Nikki looked to Dave.

Dave smiled and nodded. "Did you think I'd forget about you Nikki?"

Nikki shook her head, and took the pre-offered hand and went off to dance.

Dave watched in wonder, but something was still eating at him about her. "Oh well." He thought. "I'll figure it out later, for now, I'm watching my masterpiece come to life."


	6. Chapter 6

The night was winding down. JJ and Reid were the first to leave, as she had an appointment with her doctor the next morning. Reid was thrilled and promised to be there to pick her up in the morning. JJ smiled and asked "Who said you were going home tonight." This caused Reid to blush. The team bade them farewell.

Pen was talking Derek's ear of about wedding plans, and they had only been engaged for a few hours, and she was ready to go buy the dress. "Baby girl, breathe… we haven't even told Mama and my sisters yet. Let's get through that phase first."

Pen pouted. "Fine, but I don't want a long engagement."

"Whatever you want, Little Mama." Derek laughed as they walked towards Pen's SUV.

"Hey guys?" Emily approached still breathless from the dance floor.

"Yea gumdrop?" Pen asked.

"How are Aaron and I getting back to our places?" Emily asked as Aaron put his arm around her.

"Uh… cab it?" With that Pen and Derek took off to her Denali, Derek with keys in hand, unlocked it and hopped in. "Toodles!" Pen shouted from her open window. They tore out of the parking lot.

Emily looked helplessly at Hotch then to David. "Dave?"

"Nope, you're not getting mine. Now, either I drop you both off at Emily's or you can come to my place and pick up Aaron's Denali and go from there." Dave offered.

Aaron sighed. "Drop us off at her place. We'll get my SUV later."

"Aaron!" she exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Emily, I've waited way too damned long, I'm not waiting anymore." Hotch smiled.

Dave just nodded. "Whatever you want, just let's go."

They looked back at their two newest member, Nikki and Mitch were a good match so far. They were slowly making they're way to them.

Emily shouted to the younger couple. "Hey you two, hurry up!"

They continued to dilly dally their way to the impatiently waiting trio. "What's the rush?" Nikki asked when they finally got there.

"Well, it's Friday night, we've had a hell of a week and I can't wait to get my weekend going." Hotch replied.

"Alright, alright." Mitch laughed. "Nikki, where you staying?"

"At my place." Rossi spoke up. "I didn't want her in cadet dorms, especially since I recruited her, and the Director gave me strict orders not to let anything happen to her, or it was my ass on the line."

"Ok. Do I have your permission to keep her out a little longer?" Mitch asked sincerely.

"Yes, but no funny business… and I want her home by 2 at the latest. All these girls are like daughters to me… and she's the baby of the group…" Dave stared at him as Emily and Hotch had taken Nikki aside to make sure she wasn't going to drive Dave insane before Monday.

"Don't worry sir, I won't hurt her. I just want to take her for coffee." Mitch put his hands up to protect himself.

"That better be it." Dave nodded and left guiding Emily and Hotch to his Denali.

"Dave, you sure you're ok with babysitting her?" Emily asked.

"I have enough nieces who've helped me. It's just til we can find her a place of her own." Dave smiled. "Don't worry bout me or Nikki. Just have fun this weekend and see you on Monday."

Aaron laughed as he helped Emily out of the Denali. "Thanks Dave, for everything."

Emily led Aaron through the already familiar layout of her home. He had been there a couple time for team gatherings, such as birthdays and stuff. He stopped her and pushed her against the door.

"Hotch!" Emily gasped.

"Emily… I have waited too damn long to tell you how I feel. I've waited to damned long to make love to you again." He kissed her deeply. He then bent down and swung her off her feet and into his arms. "Which way to the bedroom?"

"Up the stairs… second door on the right." Emily breathed as she kissed his neck. As he proceeded to bring her up the stairs, she nibbled on his earlobe.

He pushed the door open and let her onto her feet. "Emily, you've been driving me crazy all night." He grabbed her and pushed against the door, resulting in a 'bang!' as the door. He kissed he deeply, gently nipping her bottom lip. "You taste so good Emily. I've missed."

"Shut up and kiss me Aaron." Emily commanded. She grabbed him and pulled him to her. She allowed him to play with her lips and tongue. "I want you to touch me, like you did all those years ago."

Hotch just nodded, kissing down her neck, to the swell of her bosom. He tried pulling the corset away from her body. "How the hell can you breathe in this thing?" He fought a little while longer before looking at her helplessly. "Help?"

"Aaron, I love you, but it's a corset."

"I know that, but how the hell do it get you out of it?"

Emily said nothing, she just took his hands and placed them put them on her left side. He felt tiny little hooks. He looked at her and she smiled. He struggled with the first one but he figured out how they worked. With ease he undid the others. He started to kiss down her neck, then kissed the swell of her breasts as they were slowly freed from the constricting prison that was the corset. Once she was freed of it, he threw it across the room. He dropped his head to the cream colored breasts, taking one of the blush colored peaks into his lips. He pulled them tautly in his mouth sucking hard, but not enough to hurt her. She gasped as Aaron became slightly more aggressive in his foreplay. He suckled each breast, and as he did he massaged the other breast. It was sending shivers up Emily's spine. She hadn't felt this was in ten years. Ten fucking long years. She moaned his name. He kissed his way back up her neck and claimed her mouth.

"God, Em, so beautiful. So fucking beautiful. You've changed… and God… you're perfect." He moaned as he kissed her.

"Aaron, it's been 10 years."

"I know." He breathed as he put his hands on her hips. "I've missed you."

"Oh I can tell." She smiled slyly as her hand reached to the bulge that was now straining against the zipper and fabric of his jeans. She gently massaged it.

"Emily. Don't tease me."

"I'm not." She said innocently as she undid his belt and zipper. She eased his jeans and boxers down.

"Em…" Hotch tried before Emily's soft lips and warm mouth enveloped his hard shaft. "Oh, god."

Emily slid her tongue around the shaft, licking the engorged head as if it were a lollipop. Hotch was groaning and moaning. He finally had had enough. He pulled her mouth from him. And lifted her up. "Emily, I want you now."

"Hotch, I want you too, so what are you waiting for?"

Hotch hiked up the flimsy fabric of her skirt as she undid his shirt. He looked at her. "No underwear?"

"Nope, you could see the lines." She laughed.

He lifted her against the door. "Wrap your legs around me."

She did as she was ordered. With one swift thrust, Aaron Hotchner brought her close to climax.

"Not yet, Emily. Not yet." He said as leaned against her, using the door to help keep her up. "I want you to cum with me."

"Aaron… can't so good." She stuttered. She was too close. "Aaron!"

As she screamed his name, he could feel her tightening on him. "Emily. Fuck!" He lost control. He came in her hot and fast. She collapsed against him. Hotch's breath was ragged and fast. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." She sighed. "Aaron, I missed you."

"I missed you to Em." He took her and laid her on the bed. "I wasn't wanting it to be that way. I wanted to make love to you. I'm sorry."

"Aaron, don't apologize. It was amazing. And we have all weekend for you to make love to me." Emily kissed him gently.

Hotch just laughed. "Fair enough. I want to make love to you right this time, I'm taking the rest of this off of you."

"Go ahead Agent Hotchner." She laid back and enjoyed watching Hotch undo the boots and slowly, yet seductively slide them off of her legs. "My, my agent… this isn't a side of you I even knew existed."

"There are many things, I've saved just for you Agent Prentiss… my love." He said as he pulled her skirt off with his teeth.

"Hotch!"

"Emily." He kissed from her toes, along her inner thigh, up her pubic bone stopping to sample a taste before moving up her belly to her neck and chin, finally kissing her lips. "You are the most amazing woman."

"Oh Aaron." She sighed as he lie next to her. "Do you remember that night?"

"Yes. I never forgot it. It's the one thing that's kept me going."

"Even with…"

"She never loved me the way you do. She never wanted it more than to have Jack. You, you brought me back to life, Emily. You kept me alive." He pulled her into his arms. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, Aaron. I forgive you. I had when I saw you again. I knew you had to have had a reason for it. I've loved you, all my life." She kissed him. He rolled over and positioned himself above her.

He kissed down her neck and slowly made his way down the luscious curves of her body. He spent time sucking on each breast, massaging them and admiring them. He then travelled down he stomach, slowly licking her bellybutton, causing a fit of laughter from her, he remembered that from all those years ago. He then kissed down right to the pleasure button, as he eased one finger in as he licked and suckled at her clit. She began to buck under him. He eased a second finger in and used his thumb to slowly massage her clit. He removed all stimulation and began to lick the juices that were seeping from her. She was moaning under his touch.

"Aaron! I need you." She cried out, fists pulling at the sheets.

"Where baby? Where do you need me?" He egged her on. He wanted her to say it.

"I need you in me! I need you in me NOW!" With that Hotch lifted himself up, and slowly eased himself into her warm folds. "Oh, god Aaron!"

"Emily. So warm, so tight!" Hotch moaned. He moved slowly with in her. Her tightness and warmth, were amazing… he loved it… it was just as he remembered, but a thousand times better now. She pulled him closer to him, slowly moving her hips to his rhythm. They eased into a faster tempo, slowly bringing themselves to another exploding climax.

Hotch collapsed next to her, both were breathless. "Emily, I love you so much."

"I know Aaron, I love you too. I don't want this to end."

"It won't not if I'm in charge."

"Aaron?"

"They offered me Strauss's position… If I take it, I can dictate some rules."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, love. I want to be with you. I have for 10 years. I won't let you ago, ever again." With that he pulled her close again. He kissed her forehead then her nose.

"That was my nose!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know that."

"Why?"

"Because I can." He laughed. He then kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you Emily Prentiss. More than you can ever imagine."

"Oh I can imagine quite a bit my love. You've always been my secret agent man."

"Oh have I?"

"I love you, that's the truth!" Emily exclaimed as she pulled the covers over them and she began to start round three.

After round three, the two reunited love birds collapsed into a deep and restful sleep. Something they hadn't had in many, many years. It was something 10 years in the making.

**_******* Now, shall I continue one more chapter, or bring you the prelude, this story and an epilogue? I have great ideas planned for it… just want your opinions. Love always Nicole*******_**


	7. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: This is the last Chapter of "The Truth**__**". I will be doing another story, it will take place, before this one, make reference to this one, and will proceed from where this one leaves off. ** To Cassie, Katie, and Crys… and anyone else who hates cliff-hangers… I'm sorry… but this one has to end that way.** I hope you enjoy… Please don't kill me and as always, I don't own Criminal Minds. **Nicole****_

_**Penelope and Derek**_

Penelope woke up to a cold spot next to her. She rubbed her eyes. She reached to the bedside table to find her glasses. "Derek?" She looked at his pillow. There was a note.

"Hey Future Mrs. Derek Morgan, I am making you a surprise. If you're up before I'm back, stay in bed. I'll be back soon. Love you. Derek."

"What the hell is he up to now?" Pen asked out loud. It wasn't like she didn't like surprise, but waking up alone in bed was not one of them. She sat in what was now their bed and waited. She spent what seemed like a lifetime staring at the engagement ring Derek had chosen for her. It was perfect, unique. Like her. She remembered the explanation for it.

"_Mama, I chose this ring for you. I saw it and I knew I had to put in that left hand of yours." _Derek had said. _"It's a pink diamond."_

It was amazingly beautiful. Her thesaurus couldn't give enough words to describe it. She stared at it in awe as the pink diamond, and tiny opals sparkled and gleamed in the morning light. She was happy that they had gone to his house, because their bedroom faced east, giving them the early morning sun. Something she missed from her time in California. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice that Derek had snuck back into the room. Though the sensual smell of the gift he was bearing did.

"Derek!" She exclaimed as he kissed her neck, careful to keep the breakfast tray away from her. "What's that?" She tried peeking around him.

"Breakfast in bed for the most beautiful woman in the world, who's made me the happiest man in the world." He replied as he kissed her. He then put the breakfast tray over her lap.

"Oh! My favourites!" She exclaimed. She smiled.

He sat on the bed next to her. He then took one of the strawberries and put it to Penelope's lips. "Open up. I get to baby you now."

Pen smiled and slowly opened her lips and gently bit on the juicy fruit. "MMM."

"I'm glad you like it. Now lift that cover there." He pointed to a domed silver plate cover his sisters had given him as a gift one Christmas.

Pen lifted it as she was asked to. "You made me crêpes?"

"Yep. Got up at the crack of dawn to make you some chocolate ones. I know how much you like them." He smiled as she took a bite out of one. "Are they good?"

"They're perfect. Why the hell did you join the FBI when you coulda been a chef?"

"Because if I had done that, little mama, I would've never met you." He stole a quick bite of the crêpe she was holding.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she playfully smacked his arm. "Though, I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do." He laughed.

They enjoyed breakfast in bed. Once the crêpes were gone, Derek began to dip the remaining strawberries in chocolate.

"Derek, you're going to bed the death of me."

"Oh really now?" He put a strawberry in his teeth and leaned in to share it with her.

She took her bite, then with a loud crash the breakfast tray went flying as Derek was pulled onto her.

"Pen!"

"I had my breakfast… now I want my dessert." She smiled.

He smiled. She was his girl, his world and she knew exactly how to corner him. He slid under the covers with her.

"Pen, where are your clothes?"

"Oh, I took them off while waiting for this magnificent surprise." She grinned. "I had a feeling I wouldn't be needing them anyhow."

"You're bad."

"Spank me later." She said as she brushed her hand against the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Pen. Don't tempt me." He kissed her passionately.

"Derek, I want you to make love to me."

"Your wish is my command." He replied as he felt her hands slide his underwear from his hips. He kicked them under the covers. He kissed her everywhere, from her head all the way to her toes. He then slowly made his way back up. Teasing her every now and then.

"Derek, stop teasing me! I want you!" She cried as she pulled him up and using her legs, she pulled him in which then pushed his straining member into the warmth of her womanly desires.

"Pen." He breathed. It was a perfect fit. He let her control the rhythm and pace of their love making. He'd get her back later. "I want you on top darlin'."

With ease, Derek flipped himself over, pulling Penelope onto him. He never slipped. She moved her hips in a slowly rotating motion, and it was driving him nuts. He slowly began to move his pelvis and hips the opposite way. The look of shock was perfect. She was clamping down on him. He knew she was close.

"Pen, cum with me."

Their tempo picked up pace. Within moments, Penelope was screaming his name, but he caught it with his mouth as he pulled himself up to make it all that more intense. She was shaking. She could feel his heat in her.

"Derek." She whimpered.

"Shhh. Baby, it's okay. I got you." He eased her back onto the bed.

Her body was shaking. She didn't care. Derek Morgan was the best lover she ever had, and now he was hers. Forever. He smiled down at her as he brushed away her bangs, kissing her forehead.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Better than okay. I'm amazing." She kissed him and just snuggled into his chest. "That's the best wake up call a girl could ever ask for."

Just then Derek's cell phone was going off. The name on the display was David Rossi.

_**Aaron and Emily**_

The sunlight broke through the window causing Emily to stir.

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

Aaron just lay there and laughed softly. He wasn't going to disturb this perfect image. He stroked her back as she tried to sleep through the dawn.

"That feels good." She whispered contently.

He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder blade. "I love you." He whispered against her soft skin.

"Aaron?" She turned over. "Please tell me this isn't one of my dreams."

He reached under the sheets and pinched her bare derrière.

She cried out. "Hey!"

"You told me to tell you this wasn't a dream." He smiled innocently.

She brushed her hand over his strong jaw. "It isn't is it?"

"No. It's not a dream. It's reality. You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." He smiled as his hand joined hers.

"Quoting Dr. Seuss, how clever." She pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

"I have a four year old, you want me to quote Shakespeare instead?"

"No. I love it. You're so handsome… you know you should smile more." She said as she traced his lips.

"If I smile more, do you promise to stay?"

She looked at him. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I have to go put some clothes on, Jack will be home soon. Jessica left a message on my cell last night. She's dropping him off at my place at 10. It's 9 now." He sighed.

"I'll go with you." She moved to get out of her queen sized bed.

"No. I don't want her ripping you a new one. She doesn't want anyone…" he stopped himself.

"Ruining Jack's memories of his mother?" Emily put her hand on Hotch's shoulder.

His hand touched hers as he hung his head.

"Aaron, look at me." She made him turn back to face her. "I love you. I have since I met you ten years ago. Things changed. Jack is part of you. I know that. I would never try to turn him away from the memories he has of Hailey She was his mother. He won't forget that."

"I don't want her family ruining your life." He whispered. He knew they would try.

"I'm an ambassador's daughter. People have being doing that for years. I don't let them get to me. Hotch… You have to be happy again, or it could hurt Jack more than if you love another woman."

"Okay." He nodded. "You can come. Just… let me talk to Jessica."

"Deal."

The couple dressed themselves, and Emily handed Hotch her keys. "Why are you giving me the keys?"

"Because, your SUV's at Dave's. I'm the only one with an SUV like yours, at least let her think you're the one in control."

"Fair enough." He leaned down and kissed her as she got into the passenger's seat. He got in, adjusted the driver's seat and headed to his home, to get his son.

It was a good thing Em had let him drive, because Jessica's jeep was already there.

"Where were you?" She spat.

"Emily and I had to drive some coworkers home." He lied smoothly.

"Why?" she glared at him. Then she saw Jack hugging Emily out of the corner of her eye.

"Because we had a celebration here last night. I told them to come here but if they drank, they weren't driving. Dave had to be driven home, so Emily and I drove him back. I was running late, so I'll bring Emily home after this."

"Aaron. You're smiling." She lightened up.

"So?"

"Jack said you didn't smile anymore." She whispered. "He was worried about you."

"Jessica."

"Look, I didn't approve of my sister's marriage to you, or that she died because of your job. But I love Jack, all I ask is if you're going to be with her…" She pointed to Emily. "Is let me still be a part of his life."

"Jessica, I won't stop you from seeing him, but I don't want you turning him against Emily."

"Do you love her?" she asked as she watched her nephew show Emily his new 'Bumblebee' Transformer.

"Yes." Hotch replied.

"Then, I won't, just keep Jack safe."

"I will and Jessica, we'll still need a sitter for him, when we go out of town, though with my new job it won't be as often, but you can still have him from time to time."

"Thank you Aaron." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Bye Jack." She waved.

"Bye Auntie Jessi."

"Auntie Jessi?" Aaron asked.

"His idea. And Aaron, thank you, and congratulations." She got in her jeep and pulled out of the drive.

Jack ran to his father. "Daddy!" He threw himself in Hotch's arms.

"Hey! How's my little man?" Hotch laughed.

"Daddy, you're smilin'." Jack squealed.

"That's because Daddy is very happy." Hotch whispered.

"Is it because you finally asked Em'ly out?" Jack blurted, then he covered his mouth.

"Where would you get that idea?" Emily giggled.

"Uncle Derek, and Uncle Dave and Uncle Sean, then even Auntie Jessi said it. You guys were taking too longed." He nodded.

"Right…" Hotch looked at Emily helplessly.

"Well, did you?" Jack looked between the new couple. "Someone tell me something!"

"Okay, okay Jack." Emily laughed. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I asked Emily to be mine." Aaron whispered.

"Don't you mean ours daddy?"

"Ours?" Aaron looked at his son.

"Well don't I marry her too?"

Emily just laughed. "How bout we go one step at a time Jack?" She reached and took him.

"I agree with Emily." Aaron smiled. He wanted to marry her, in all due time.

"Well, ok." Jack looked down then back up at Emily. He was beaming. "Does that mean, you'll live with us now?"

"He beat me to the question." Hotch laughed and kissed his son and his one true love.

"I think so, now lets go make pancakes." Emily put Jack down and he ran to the house, Emily in tow.

Hotch's cell began to ring. He stopped to answer it. "Dave, we'll be there to pick up my Suburban later today."

Dave's voice came on the other end. "That's fine, but that's not what I was calling about."

_**JJ and Reid**_

"How did you manage to get an appointment so soon?" Reid asked as he helped JJ dress Henry.

"I called right after I did the math yesterday."

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling Henry up into his arms.

"Yes Spence, I'm just shocked."

"JJ it's a baby."

"No at how well your taking all of this."

"Oh." Reid blushed. Henry looked up at him.

"Dada." He clapped.

Jenn smiled. Will had run off shortly before Reid came into her life, again. Henry had taken to calling Spencer 'dada' and it wasn't seeming to bother him. She looked between the two. He was making funny faces at him.

"Jenn." Reid looked up as Henry decided to suck on his thumb.

"Yea Spence?"

"Do you think, maybe we should make this all a little more official?" He looked at the child that wasn't genetically his, but he loved as his son, no matter what.

"Like get married?"

"If you wanted to." Reid's face was turning red.

"Spence, I love you. And I love this baby and everything we have, but we don't have to get married if you don't want to." She kissed his cheek. She then took Henry from him.

"JJ, I want this to be right. If it's okay with you, I'd like to adopt Henry, and I think getting married would be the next logical step."

This caused JJ's smile to grow. Of course Reid would see the logic in it. "Spencer, are you sure it's what you want?"

"More than anything JJ. I want us to be a family, in all senses of the word." He looked at Henry in her arms.

"Ok Spence, on one condition."

"What's that?" He kissed her.

"We do it today."

"You want a shotgun wedding?" Reid looked at her in shock.

"Well, sorta. We'll get married today, get the paperwork done, then have a celebration another day." She kissed him back.

"Penelope, Emily and Nikki are going to kill us."

"So? It's what I want." She blushed. "What do you think Munchkin?"

Henry looked between his mother and father. "Dada."

"I guess that's a yes." Reid laughed.

The two prepared themselves in their 'Sunday best' and then headed out the door. Their first stop was City Hall to get their marriage licence. They looked at the clock. It was only 10:30. Their appointment wasn't until noon and the doctor's office was only a 10 minute walk away. They then went to the Justice of the Peace. He agreed to the ceremony, and by 11:30, they were Dr. and Mrs. Spencer and Jennifer Reid. They headed over to the doctor's office. It was the same doctor that had delivered Henry. The nurse quickly brought them into an examining room to settle them in, giving Henry a few toys to play with. The doctor soon made his appearance.

"Jennifer. How are you?" he asked.

"Married and pregnant, it would seem." She glowed.

"Well when did this all happen?"

"We've been married for about 30 minutes now, and the pregnancy happened about a month ago." Reid joked.

"Fair enough. Let's take a look at the test results." The doctor looked through her file. "You're definitely pregnant. And congratulations. For the baby and the wedding. I wish you much happiness." The doctor motioned to the table near the ultrasound machine. "Up you get."

"Come here Henry." Reid said as he pick his son up.

"Mama." He reached for JJ.

"Hang on Munchkin, Mama will take you soon." She lifted her shirt for the doctor to began her scan.

"There we are." He said. He looked at the screen, jotted a few things down on her chart, then turned a knob on the machine. A soft, but fast 'whoosh- whoosh' filled the room.

"Dada? What that?" Henry asked pointing at the black and white image on the monitor.

"That, Henry is your little brother or sister."

Henry looked up at Reid. "Brother or sister?"

"Yes, Munchkin." JJ sighed from the examining table. That sound was the most amazing sound in the world, and it made all of this real. It wasn't just a hope or dream anymore. This was her new life. "You're going to be a big brother."

Henry looked at the monitor. It took a few minutes, then he clapped. He looked at the monitor again. "Small."

"Yes. The baby is very small, but it'll get bigger and you're going to love it." Reid kissed his son's head.

"Love. Lots and lots." Henry giggled.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations again JJ. Shall we update the chart?"

"Yes. I'm Jennifer Reid now."

With that the happy young family left the clinic and was heading for a picnic when Reid's cell rang. He looked at it in confusion.

"Who is it?" JJ asked.

"Rossi." He said before he answered the call.

_**Mitch and Nikki**_

"Thank you for everything Mitch." Nikki said as they pulled up to Dave's estate in Little Creek.

"No problem sweetheart. Holy! He lives in a palace!" Mitch exclaimed as he pulled to a stop in front of Dave's home.

"That was my reaction. But he loves it here, and it's quite beautiful." Nikki replied. She didn't want to leave, not yet. Her night was so amazing, and she didn't want it to come to an end.

Mitch looked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want tonight to end yet." She whispered.

Mitch turned to look at her. She was breath taking. "It doesn't have to. I don't want it to either, but Dave threatened to kill me if you weren't back by 2am."

"I don't know why he's so protective of me." Nikki looked at her hands.

Mitch's hand gently touched hers, and he took her hand in his. "It's because you and the other girls are like daughters to him."

"I only just joined the team though." Nikki was very confused.

"Nikki, look at me please." He took her chin and made her face him.

"What, is it Mitch?"

"I don't want Dave Rossi to be killing me tonight, so let's get you to the house and maybe he'll let me stay for a bit, and we can talk some more." He gently kissed her lips.

Nikki blushed. "Sure."

Mitch got out of his truck, and went to open Nikki's door. He helped her out of the truck and up to Dave's front door. As they reached the door, it opened and there stood David Rossi, still dressed from their night out.

"You brought her back on time." He noted.

"I gave you my word sir." Mitch said quickly.

"Good man." He looked to Nikki. "What's wrong?" He then turned to Mitch.

"I was hopin' to talk to Mitch a little more. Get to know more bout the Bureau." Nikki answered.

"Oh." Dave looked apologetically at Mitch. "Sure thing. You can use the family room. I'm in my study doing some research. Call for me if you need me. Good night Mitchell, and thank you."

With that David Rossi returned to his office.

Nikki showed Mitch to the family room. She had been staying at Little Creek for about 2 weeks now. Dave had told her to make herself comfortable and at home. Nikki was amazed by all this. He wasn't the man people at Georgia State University had said he was. He was kind hearted, polite and caring. Though, one of his ex-wives was now teaching there, so that may have explained quite a bit.

Mitch took her hand in his as they walked to the family room. "Hun, you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, well… I haven't really dated or gone out." Nikki blushed. "My relationships and luck in them…"

"So you're afraid that something bad will happen?" He pulled him to her. He looked deep into her eyes. "What's wrong Nikki? You can tell me."

"I don't want to get hurt." She felt a tear began to slide down her cheek, but Mitchell brushed it away.

"What makes you think I'd ever hurt you?" He asked. His blue eyes staring straight into her soul.

"I don't know. I just found out that for 16 years my family, my parents lied to me." She collapsed onto one of the sofas.

Mitch sat next to her. "What do you mean baby girl?"

She looked up at him, mascara running down her cheeks. Hearing him call her that, made her cheeks flush and she felt good about herself. "My mother, and father were killed when I was 16. They were on the way to pick me up from one of the school dances, when a kid that was high as a damn kite ran them off the road. Dad, died on impact, but Mom, she lived for 2 days after. On her death bed, she told me that Ben Montgomery wasn't my biological father, that he had married her when she was pregnant with me, and took me on as his own daughter. He wasn't able to have kids." The tears were flowing freely. "She died before she could tell me my real dad's name, all she said was she had met him in New York."

"Why were you in Georgia then?" He tried to wipe away the tears. He pulled her into his lap, where she instinctively curled up against him, burying her head in his blue shirt.

"Because Mom had no living relatives. My dad had one sister, she lived in Atlanta and that's where I was sent. I finished school, and had early acceptance to GSU. I figured since I was a crime buff and I have a strong sense of justice, to take criminology and now look where it's gotten me."

"You're in one of the most prestigious law enforcement teams in the country. You've got two of the world's most renowned profilers watching over you as if you were their own daughter." He lifted he chin so he could see her face. "You're going to do great things, Nikki Montgomery."

"Nicola." She whispered.

"What's that baby girl?"

"Nicola. My full name is Nicola Lacey Montgomery."

"Well, my pleasure, but I do so prefer Nikki." He kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you want Tex." She smiled. Something he was hoping would come out before Rossi reappeared and wanted to kick him from here to Kingdom Come for making Nikki cry.

"Now that you're FBI, you think you'll be able to find your daddy?"

"I hope so. Because as soon as my aunt found out I wasn't blood, she kicked me to the curb, and filed paperwork to have me removed from the family estate." She sighed. "I was going to ask Pen's help on Monday."

That was Dave reappeared. He had been hiding by the entryway, listening to what she had said. It was starting to make sense. He was not thrilled to see her curled up in Mitchell Daughtry's lap, but in this case, he'd make an exception.

"Nikki." He said softly. "I think you need sleep. It's 4 am. We have things to talk about in the morning."

_**Dave**_

After dropping Hotch and Em off at her Brownstone, he headed straight back to Little Creek. There was something about Nikki and it wasn't sitting well with him. It wasn't that she was a danger to society, but she was familiar in a way. He couldn't put his finger on it, and that alone was driving him insane. He pulled into his driveway, stopped the Denali and ran in the house. He headed straight for the office, throwing his keys on the table by the door and turned on the computer. Normally he'd ask Penelope to do this, but she was probably busy. He'd figure it out on his own. He searched her file in the database. It named her aunt and uncle as her emergency contacts. That both her parents were deceased. He pulled up that part of the file. Her parents, Rose and Ben Montgomery had been on the way to pick their 16 year old daughter up at her school dance when a young male ran them off the road. He was high and drunk. Ben had been killed on impact, but Rose had survived two more days.

Dave felt tears at the corners of his eyes. This is why Nikki was stuck living with an aunt and uncle who never wanted her. He continued to read. Since the only living relatives were Ben's relatives in Georgia, Nikki went to live there since she was a minor. Then he found the line he wanted.

"Nicola Lacey Montgomery: Mother: Rose Montgomery, Father: …."

That line was left blank. Ben Montgomery wasn't her biological father. He then searched Rose Montgomery, and when he saw her picture he knew exactly why the 'Father' line was left blank. He heard tires approaching the house. He looked at the clock. 1:45 am. He looked out and saw Mitch and Nikki in his truck. They were talking. He made his way slowly to the front door. David Rossi, still dressed from their night out, opened it as they approached it.

"You brought her back on time." He noted.

"I gave you my word sir." Mitch said quickly.

"Good man." He looked to Nikki. "What's wrong?" He then turned to Mitch.

"I was hopin' to talk to Mitch a little more. Get to know more bout the Bureau." Nikki answered.

"Oh." Dave looked apologetically at Mitch. "Sure thing. You can use the family room. I'm in my study doing some research. Call for me if you need me. Good night Mitchell, and thank you."

With that David Rossi returned to his office. He looked at the pictures . How the hell was he supposed to break this to her. He looked at the time. It was almost 4am. He walked to the family room. He saw Nikki curled up against Mitchell on the sofa.

"Nikki." He said softly. "I think you need sleep. It's 4 am. We have things to talk about in the morning."

Mitch looked up from the now sleeping form in his arms. "She's asleep sir."

"Bring her to her room, stay here tonight. I'm going to need you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have some news to tell her about her father, and I have no idea on how to do it. She'll need someone here."

Mitch looked at Rossi. "Sir?"

Rossi leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Mitchell Daughtry looked down at Nikki's form. "Oh My God!"

"I know. I'll call the others tomorrow morning, they'll need to hear this too."

With that Rossi showed Agent Daughtry where to lay Nikki down. "You can stay with her. Just, please…"

Mitch just nodded. Rossi turned and left to toss and turn all night. Mitch put Nikki in the bed and sat in the chair by her bed and watched her sleep.

The next morning, Rossi called the other members of the team, and went to break the hardest news in the world, to one of the most important people that was now in his world…


End file.
